1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to information handling systems. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein are related to implementation and management of systems implementing the Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) protocol.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of currently available information handling system is a Fibre Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) network. FCoE is a protocol intended to permit lossless Fibre Channel communications, such as may exist in a Fibre Channel-based storage area network, to be transported over a lossy network, such as an Ethernet network. In an FCoE network, a Fibre Channel forwarder may take anywhere from a typical 20 seconds to a default 225 seconds to detect a node or interconnect failure. During the delay, traffic may be black-holed. Thus, such information handling systems have not been entirely satisfactory.